


Prompt Practice

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Seasonal, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of random prompts and random pairings for practice (and just because I want to).Done.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	1. Sunset (MiTzu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt will be at the end, it's more fun that way. Skip to there first if you want to be spoiled.

The blue of the sky above her never varies. As a child, she didn’t really notice, but after so many years of eating her lunch on this exact bench - it’s impossible for her not to see the lack of change. The clouds, dense and stark white, never seem to vary as they move across it. Her parents used to tell her stories of their childhood, where they’d run barefoot along the grass, the wispy clouded sky shifting from blue to orange or pink. She never really believed it, but it was always nice to think about; the idea of a sunset.

The grass never grows and she never expects it to. It never gets stuck to your feet or irritates your skin, nor does it carry the earthy scent so many of the oldest generation remember. It simply exists, as synthetic as every other part of the city around her. Yet, she still finds comfort in it. It is familiar and unwavering. It provides consistency that she doesn't see much in her line of work. The anger burns inside of her at the thought of it being tarnished.

She's been working on this case for months, each turn leading to yet another dead end. She'd never felt more hopeless or more useless as a detective. Every witness either refused to speak to her or ended up missing. The bags under her eyes only grew darker, aging her far beyond her years.

When the file hit her desk it signaled the final break she'd been waiting so long for. Maybe she'd finally be able to sleep without nightmares. Maybe she'd finally be able to close her eyes and see something other than the crimson covered bodies of the victims she'd been forced to look over a hundred times. She never felt entirely empathetic, knowing that these men were criminals themselves, but she had a duty. An eye for an eye is frowned upon when you carry the badge she does.

She looks up, watching a group of children playing tag, chasing each other through the perfect lawn of the park she'd favored for her whole life. A couple rides by on a tandem bicycle, the woman's hair flowing behind her in the non-existent wind. It is truly Utopian. It's never really bothered her before, just how perfect everything seems, but there hasn't been a reason for it to. Today is different.

"Detective Myoui." She jumps slightly at the sound of her own name, cursing under her breath. She tilts her head slightly, the vibrations from invasion into her ear uncomfortable. She's never truly gotten used to the implant, but she's thankful the one way connection has saved her some embarrassment. "Suspect incoming." She swallows hard, letting out a long breath as she brushes her hair back from her face.

"Unnie!" The voice sends chills directly to her core, which she tries desperately to shake off as she watches the tall, lanky brunette approach. She's got a wide smile on her face, her hair tied back in a low ponytail. Mina stands up as she approaches. "I missed you this morning."

"I'm sorry, Tzu." The words hold far more weight than she anticipates as they slip carelessly from her lips. The younger girl wraps her in a tight hug. No matter how many times she's found herself in this position, she's always surprised at just how much the scent of freshly baked bread lingers on the girl. It reminds her of all the mornings she'd spend at the bakery looking over case files and all the nights that Tzuyu would return home with the remnants of bread flour on her jeans.

They sit down together, looking out over the city as they'd done every day since they accidentally met on this very bench a year prior. She can feel the tension rise, tight around her shoulders as she leans forward. Tzuyu mirrors her movement. Her eyes scan the park around them, falling on the man sitting on the bench along the path beside them. On the couple sitting down for a picnic below them, their food untouched. The younger girl follows her gaze.

"Oh." She exhales with a giggle that terrifies Mina more than the nightmares ever have. "You figured it out." She doesn't know if she has it in her to look Tzuyu in the eye, but she turns her head toward the girl anyway. She flashes a warm smile, her eyes glistening as they always have.

"I don't have a choice." Her voice is quieter than she intends and Tzuyu only shakes her head.

"You do." She replies and Mina watches her push up from the bench to her feet. She turns her body toward Mina and the detective watches the men, her men, begin to stand up. Tzuyu reaches out a hand to her. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." There is no hesitation in her response. It makes her feel sick, how easily she can answer after seeing all the girl has done. The whole world stops in that moment, as Tzuyu's fingers lace with her own. Not in a romantic sense, as much as Mina feels they should, but the movements of her men have stopped entirely. The clouds in the sky have paused in their routine path.

"Then I also need you to trust me." Tzuyu's smile never waivers and she leans forward to whisper in Mina's ear. "Run!"

She does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a 350 word story in the crime genre. It's about a thin baker and should include a bicycle. Also use the sentence 'Run!' 
> 
> Bonus prompt: The story takes place two-hundred years from now.


	2. Years (JeongSa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt will be at the end, it's more fun that way. Skip to there first if you want to be spoiled.

She reaches up, brushing her bangs back with the side of her arm, the rubber gloves on her hands covered in the suds from the sink full of dirty dishes. She’d been begging her boss to invest in a dishwasher for months now, but they were barely making ends meet as it was. She’d already worked 46 hours this week, most of the time spent off the clock cleaning up at the end of the day. Her hands, even protected by the gloves, were still raw.

Jeongyeon always had trouble saying no to people, especially people who treated her well. Had her boss been terrible to her, she still probably would cave in to their request for help, but this older woman was the nicest person she’d ever come across. She gave Jeongyeon a job when others had turned her away, had fed her before she even earned her first dollar and treated her as though she were family. So when she needed help but couldn’t afford to continue to pay Jeongyeon for overtime, she’d volunteered to help. It wasn’t like she had much to do in her free time anyway.

She pulls the sticky gloves from her hands, wiping them on the front of her apron as she goes over her mental checklist. The restaurant has been closed for an hour and she’s gone through most of her usual routine. She’s never truly satisfied, but if she worked until she was she’d never sleep. So instead, she resolves herself to taking the final tasks of taking the garbage out and locking up.

As she opens the dumpster and drops the first bag in, she feels a familiar uneasiness washing over her. She sighs, but continues lifting the other two bags into the container until she’s finished and slowly lowers the lid as to not make a ton of noise so late in the night. She’d rather avoid having every senior in the vicinity yelling at her for being an impudent child; even at 26 years old.

When she turns around she nearly jumps out of her own skin, her hand pressing to the middle of her chest as she squeaks in surprise. The smile that appears in response to her reaction is toothy and bright against the darkness of the alley. It makes her throat feel tight and the racing of her heart is no longer due to fright, but due to the person leaning against the wall beside the back door she’d just stepped out of.

“Hello, darling.” Her voice is honey sweet and for a moment Jeongyeon forgives her. For a moment she goes back to all of the years before that she’d foolishly followed this woman to quite literally the end of the world and back again. She’d seen the whole world, lived and entire lifetime of experiences, and still ended up where she started. Except she ended up there alone.

“Don’t call me that.” Her voice cracks and she notices the twitch at the corner of the woman’s smile, her pink hair wavy and slightly unkempt. She looks exactly how Jeongyeon remembers, which is both surprising and not. She pushes past the woman, back into the back room of the restaurant.

“You’re mad at me.” Jeongyeon turns around, frustration evident on her features as she glares at the woman.

“Whatever gave you that impression?” Her tone reeks of sarcasm as she tugs the strings of the apron, pulling it away from her body. She’ll take it home to wash it, as she usually does, but she’s got a few spare.

“I know I was gone longer than I said I’d be…” The smile has faded now, as the woman rubs her hand against the back of her own neck, looking rather sheepish now. Jeongyeon pauses, blinking at her.

“You were gone for _years_.” The words hang in the air between them as they stand facing one another in the back room of the restaurant that has been Jeongyeon’s entire life since the moment she was left behind. In a city she hardly recognized with no one to rely on except for herself. All because she trusted someone who had promised to return. The same person who had turned her entire world upside down when she was twenty years old.

“Years?” She questions back, looking down at her wrist as though it were adorned with a way to tell her exactly how much time had passed. “No…”

“It’s been three years, Sana.” She’s grown exhausted of the conversation. She’d waited for so long, believing that she hadn’t been forgotten and when waiting proved futile, she learned to survive alone.

“But I did the calculations...” Sana looks truly confused, her brows furrowed in disbelief.

“Well you calculated wrong!” She raises her voice, shocking both of them. She grabs her bag and her keys, pushing past Sana in order to leave for the night. She has to be back in only a handful of hours and she’s wasting time on someone who couldn’t even bother to get her math right.

Sana follows out after her, like puppy who’d just been scolded for misbehaving. As Jeongyeon locks the door, she finds wetness on her cheeks. She quickly swipes it away, even more frustrated that her emotions are still winning. She reserved those tears for the privacy of her own tiny bedroom, not for a back alley in front of quite possibly the only person she’s ever actually loved.

When she turns around Sana is standing directly in front of her, looking up at her with the eyes that always made her weak. She knew exactly how to get her way, to make someone forgive her. Jeongyeon hates it because she knows she already forgave Sana the moment she turned around and saw her.

“I’m sorry.” She says quietly, kicking at the concrete under her feet. For someone older and smarter than Jeongyeon, Sana always seems younger. She was kind to a fault and careless as well. She wasn’t scared of anything and dove headfirst into everything. She was curious and pushed her limits the entire time they were together. Jeongyeon always wondered how she’d lived all the time she had before they’d met mostly on her own. She also wondered how Sana was alive at all, because she put herself in harms way time and time again.

“I shouldn’t forgive you.” Jeongyeon mutters and Sana smiles again, softer this time. She reaches up and her hand cups the taller woman’s cheek.

“But you will?” She questions, hope in her eyes. Jeongyeon looks away, but Sana doesn’t let up. She tilts her head to follow the other woman’s gaze, not letting her out of her sight. “If I’m truly sorry, you will?”

“Are you? Truly sorry?” The night air is cool, but Jeongyeon feels warm all over. She raises her head to look seriously at the pink haired woman. Sana nods her head vigorously.

“I am.” She confirms and Jeongyeon just sighs. Sana tugs her down to press her lips to the taller’s forehead. “Thank you. I promise I won’t mess up again.”

“You know I can’t go with you again. I have responsibilities here.” She speaks up, watching as Sana furrows her brows again for a moment. Then she gives one sharp nod of her head.

“Well it probably wouldn’t hurt for me to settle down for a little while.” She replies and Jeongyeon can’t hold back the smile that tugs at her lips. “If that’s what you’d like?”

“You’re okay being parked in an alley for a while?” She jokes in return and Sana chuckles, turning to look at the capsule that’s sitting in the middle of the alleyway. It’s not that large, big enough for two people at most, but it does look rather out of place. Sana reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small device. She presses a button and the whole thing collapses into something small enough to be pocketed. She walks over and picks it up from the ground, tossing it in the air for a brief moment. 

Jeongyeon always holds her breath when she does this, fearful that her catch might be off and she’ll be stuck. Time travel is far out of reach in their current time, but Sana always teeters the line of sanity when it comes to giving it all up. Jeongyeon wonders if she would give it up for her. The capsule lands back in Sana’s palm easily and she tucks it into the cross body bag over her shoulder with ease.

“Sana?” Jeongyeon questions, the curiosity getting the better of her. She seems to question her own sanity this time. When Sana looks back at her in question, she almost brushes it off. “Do you love me?” The question hangs in the air between them as Sana tilts her head slightly.

“You said it’s been 3 years?” Jeongyeon nods in response, her face contorting in confusion as Sana’s completely avoided the question. Her cheeks flush slightly. “Then I suppose I’ve been in love with you for years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a 600 word story in the adventure genre. It's about a frustrated waitress and should include a time machine. Also use the sentence 'I've been in love with you for years.' 
> 
> Bonus prompt: Your character is fearless to the point of stupidity.


	3. Warm (Minayeon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt will be at the end, it's more fun that way. Skip to there first if you want to be spoiled.

Her teeth dig into the corner of her bottom lip as she very carefully places the perfectly cut sandwich in the box. When she pulls her hands away she lets out the breath she didn’t even know she had been holding. She’s been meticulously planning this ‘date’ for weeks and now that it is coming to fruition, she’s beginning to feel a little worried that it won’t be as perfect as she’s built it up in her head to be.

She adjusts the food in the box for the third time, moving the small red tomatoes from one cubicle to another, before adding some sticks of carrots she’d perfectly cut into their previous home. Finally satisfied, she picks up the lid from the counter and places it on top, clicking it into place. Then she stacks it up on top of the other boxes she’s already finished. She steps back to admire her work; everything she needs is stacked neatly on her kitchen table, ready to be packed away.

Turning over the watch on her wrist she checks the time, knowing very well that she's already ahead of schedule. Quickly glancing over everything one final time, she gives a quick satisfied nod of her head before she turns on her heels and heads into her bedroom. There's a soft pink floral dress laid out on top of her mattress, perfectly pressed of any wrinkles. There's a pair of flats placed on the floor below them and her bag sits at the side.

She strips down from the oversized t-shirt she’d pulled on after her morning shower and picks up the dress, running her fingers along it. She’d bought it especially for today, because she wants to look her very best. It’s an important day, after all. She pulls the dress over her head carefully, not wanting to upset her already styled hair and makeup. When she looks at her reflection in the mirror she feels content.

She diligently packs the boxes of food into a cooler, placing a few bottled drinks into it as well. She slips the small white envelope into her purse and then checks everything over one final time. When she's sure she hasn't forgotten anything, she checks her watch a final time and takes a moment to center herself. Then she grabs her things and her keys, and makes her way outside.

She's never been one for big productions. She prefers small gestures and unexpected gifts that she comes across when someone is on her mind. This is the biggest thing she's ever done for anyone, but it's also a major turning point in her life. She's never been that outspoken, never chased after something she wanted. She's never confessed her feelings, always fearful of rejection.

"Minari!" She's quite sure her voice could reach for miles, but there's something about hearing the nickname on the other woman's lips that makes her stomach flip, every single time. Even from a block away Mina can see her smile; her warmth radiating. It only makes her bite her lip, more nervous as she approaches.

Mina wasn't one to keep secrets or surprises, so the look on Nayeon's face as she grows close is one that's foreign to her. She looks slightly confused, but more than anything she looks absolutely delighted. Her dark hair sits against her shoulders, her white blouse contrasting against her black work pants.

"What is this?" Nayeon questions, only a few feet away now. Mina forces a smile onto her lips, pushing down her nerves.

"I thought it'd be a nice way to end the week." Her words just cause Nayeon to smile wider. Her stomach knots as their eyes meet. "C'mon." She motions with a nod of her head and Nayeon falls into step next to her, giving her a moment to compose herself once again.

"This isn't like you. What's the occasion?" Nayeon questions and Mina can feel her cheeks flush. She keeps her focus on the path in front of them.

"I just wanted to do something nice since you had a hard week." It was partially the truth, Nayeon had been working hard and a new project was taking up more time than she was accustomed to.

"Always looking out for me." Nayeon nudges her and Mina just chuckles lightly as they stop to cross the street. The weather has been exceptional today and Mina couldn't be more delighted. They step into the grass of a small park that's only a few blocks away. It's nothing particularly special, but it's perfect for today.

"Here." Mina stops under a small tree that provides enough shade from the warmth of the sun, beyond the building clouds. Nayeon stops with her, eyeing her suspiciously. Ignoring the gaze, she puts down the cooler and spreads out the blanket she had tucked under her arm. Nayeon's the first to sit down, her legs extended in front of her as she leans back and looks up at Mina. It's truly unfair, the effect she has.

Mina ignores the smirk at the corner of Nayeon's lips as she moves the cooler over and sits down on the corner of the blanket. She opens the cooler and pulls out the boxes of food, drawing Nayeon's attention. When she pulls out the two bottles as well as a few paper cups, she has to swat Nayeon's hands away from opening things, earning her a whine from the older one.

"Patience." Mina retorts and though she's met with a pout, Nayeon sits up and crosses her legs, waiting for her to set things up. She pours both cups with the sparkling water, letting Nayeon hold onto both of them until she's opened each of the containers.

"Mina this is so much…" Nayeon sighs as she looks over the boxes, filled with every food Nayeon had ever mentioned having a taste for. She'd spent years filing the list away in her mind as they went for dinners or stumbled upon a street vendor. "You did too much."

"It's not." Mina mumbles in response as Nayeon eyes the boxes. She settles then, taking her cup from Nayeon's hand as the other balances her own cup against her lap so she can reach for one of the sandwiches.

"These are my favorite!" She muses as she delicately picks it up, examining it. "You made them?" Nayeon questions, her eyes wide in wonder, and Mina just nods. "You worked so hard." 

"It wasn't that hard, honestly." She blushes with a shrug of her shoulders as Nayeon takes a bite of the fruit sandwich. A small moan escapes her lips at the taste and Mina's cheeks only grow warmer.

"This is delicious!" Mina watches as Nayeon's tongue runs along her lips to catch the whipped cream left behind. She's lost in her own distracted thoughts as Nayeon swallows. "Aren't you going to have something?"

"I was waiting for you." Mina replies, snapping from her thoughts as she reaches for a toothpick, skewering a piece of chicken. 

They fall into the routine of the meal, Nayeon commenting excitedly with every bite of a new food and Mina desperately wishing for her to slow down. The letter is burning a hole in her bag and she's not sure she's ready to hand it over yet. She's so distracted by her own thoughts, and Nayeon by the food, that she doesn't notice the sky darkening around them.

"I have something I need to give you." Mina finally gives in, reaching into her bag to pull out the envelope. She holds it out to Nayeon with both hands, trying her best to stop them from trembling, but failing miserably at it. Nayeon cocks an eyebrow at her, tilting her head slightly as she takes the letter from Mina.

"What's this?" She questions and Mina doesn't respond. As Nayeon flips the envelope open, she pulls out the piece of folded paper that Mina had spent too many nights writing over and over again, fighting with the right words to explain her feelings. She bites into her lip as she watches Nayeon unfold it. As she does, there's a crack of thunder that makes them both jump. Nayeon lets out a small squeak as she looks up in time for the clouds to open and rain begins to splatter against the letter in her hand.

Mina gets so caught up in the panic of the downpour that she doesn't have time to think about the letter. The two women grab the mostly empty boxes of food and shove them back into the cooler, grabbing up the blanket quickly. Nayeon, with the letter pressed to her chest, lifts the blanket over both their heads. It's an almost useless barrier from the rain, helping only slightly as they both run from the park.

They hardly check before they race back across the street, both squealing as they head for shelter. It isn't until they reach the lobby of the apartment complex that the chaos catches up to them. Nayeon drops the soaked blanket on the floor and pulls the letter from her chest, where the ink has left its mark on the white of her blouse. Mina's heart sinks at the sight, knowing that all the time she'd invested into opening up was lost to the rain.

"Come on." Mina simply says, walking over to press her fist to the elevator button. Both women, soaked to the core and shivering, step into the elevator silently. The shock of everything slowly begins to catch up to her as she reaches a wet hand into her bag for her keys. They step into the hall and walk together toward Mina's door, which she quickly unlocks.

Once she steps inside she drops everything in her hands to the tile of the kitchen floor, the wetness of the rain mixing with the tears she hadn't realized were streaming down her cheeks as well. Everything finally coming to a head, she takes a deep breath.

"Minari?" Nayeon's voice breaks her thoughts as she turns to look at the woman, standing dripping wet in her kitchen, her clothes sticking to her skin, her arms wrapped around herself. "Are you crying?"

"No." Mina replies, tears still racing down her cheeks as she meets Nayeon's eyes. There's a small shift, sadness filling them for a moment before she steps forward. Mina instinctively steps back, kicking the cooler. Nayeon doesn't seem deterred as she takes another step forward, her hands reaching up to cup the younger woman's face.

"Don't lie to me." Nayeon says as she brings her lips forward to press against her own. A small whimper escapes her lips as Nayeon pulls away briefly to look at her again. It's everything that Mina's been wanting for so long but her mind is so clouded that she's annoyed she's unable to fully grasp what's happening.

"My letter…" She says and Nayeon just shakes her head.

"You don't need to write me a letter, Mina." She says softly and Mina's brows furrow slightly in confusion. "Am I reading this wrong?" There's a brief flash of nervousness in her voice and Mina immediately shuts it down with a shake of her head.

It's then that she realizes how foolish she's been to think that Nayeon hadn't known. That everything between them for all this time was strictly platonic. The dates she'd brushed off as friendly, the movie nights and dinners they'd spent alone together; Nayeon never looking anywhere else and Mina being too self-conscious and nervous to ever be forward enough to ask. The lines blurred so long ago, she'd just failed to realize it wasn't only in her own mind.

"What happens now?" She questions, only to be met with Nayeon's lips colliding with hers again. Mina's far more prepared as her hand comes to rest at the other woman's waist, pulling her closer. This seems to surprise Nayeon, who pulls away, leaving Mina to chase after her. Her eyes stay locked on the other woman's lips. The warmth between them, even standing soaking wet in the cool apartment air, makes her skin tingle.

"Maybe we should get out of these wet clothes?" Mina swallows hard at the half-spoken suggestion, looking up to meet Nayeon's eyes, now ablaze in a way she's only seen in her dreams at night.

"Please..." The desperation in her voice earns her the most devilish grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a 650 word story in the romance genre. It's about a desperate girlfriend and should include a table. Also use the sentence 'This is delicious!'
> 
> Bonus prompt: There is a great storm.


	4. Never (SaMo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt will be at the end, it's more fun that way. Skip to there first if you want to be spoiled.

Sana always had a love-hate relationship with winter. The days were shorter, the nights were so much longer, and no matter how many layers she put on - she always felt cold. Yet, winter also brought Christmas lights and snowflakes; it gave her excuses to always order warm coffee and wear her favorite hoodie. For each thing about this time of year that she hated, there was also something that she loved. She always found it strange how the universe managed to balance those things out.

Winter also meant her birthday - a day that she always looked forward to. It's not that she's conceited, but she always enjoys a little extra attention, even when it's forced out of people on the basis of social expectations. Sana is kind to a fault; she's easy to please and she's quick to forgive. She wears her heart on her sleeve and she cares a bit too much about _everything._ Things effect Sana in a way that they wouldn't anyone else.

She's been sitting in the same position for hours, the mascara she'd so meticulously applied long washed away, staining the back of her hands. Her favorite blue sweater sticks to her collar, soaked in the tears she's failed to stop from falling. Her phone sits idly at her side; she picks it up every few minutes, unlocking it, before she simply returns it back to it's position. She doesn't know what she's hoping for; if she's hoping for anything at all.

It was supposed to be a happy night out with her girlfriend. They'd planned to go to her favorite restaurant, since they hadn't spent any alone time together in a while. It was a late birthday and an early New Years celebration all wrapped into one. She'd really been looking forward to it. What Sana hadn't expected was to end the night before they even made it to dessert, and to spend the remainder of her night dealing with the aftermath of the end of her two year relationship.

Her phone vibrates at her side and she looks down, not sure exactly what she's expecting to see and not entirely in the mood to deal with anything. The name that flashes across her screen gives her pause though, because if there's one person who she can't ever ignore a call from, it's her best friend. She reaches down and taps her screen, bringing the phone up to her ear.

"Hey." She says softly, trying her best to sound like she hasn't been crying for most of the night.

"Hey." Momo's voice replies, a hint of concern in her tone. If anyone knows Sana inside and out, it's Momo. They've been best friends for as long as she can even remember. Nothing gets past Momo, which can sometimes be a bit of a burden. "How was your date?" The question holds more weight than simple curiosity and Sana hates that.

"We broke up." Sana says bluntly, her voice cracking slightly at the confession. She can hear Momo's intake of breath through the line and the following beat of silence makes Sana question if she's made the right decision in telling Momo this. Then she hears Momo stand up, hears the rustle of her jacket and the jingling of her keys. "Mo-"

"I'm on my way." The call ends abruptly and Sana closes her eyes, pulling the phone from her ear. It's exactly what she expects from the call and even if she wants to, she never has the heart to stop Momo from riding in like her white knight every time something in her life doesn't go to plan. It's what makes Momo both the most endearing person in Sana's life and also the most frustrating one. Sana resigns herself to laying back against her pillow until she has to face her best friend and deal with the nightmare of an evening she's had.

The knocking at her door a half hour later pulls her from her thoughts. She's been teetering the line between sleep and wake, tired from the tears but unable to give into the exhaustion fully. Sana forces herself up, dragging herself to the front door. She unlocks it, swinging it open to be met with a gust of freezing cold night air and the sight of her best friend standing calf deep in the pile of snow that's built up on her porch over the last few hours. She's wearing a red knitted hat, her black hair resting against the collar of the black padded jacket.

"I brought the essentials." She holds up a plastic bag and Sana steps aside to let her in. She watches as Momo kicks her shoes of snow by the door, stomping her feet a few times before she steps inside. Sana takes the bag from her, looking inside to find two pints of ice cream and a DVD. As Momo closes the door and begins to pull off her boots, Sana reaches in and pulls the case from the bag, looking at the cover.

"Really?" She turns to Momo, holding it up. Momo grins back at her, taking the case from her hand.

"Legally Blonde is the perfect post breakup movie." She replies, cracking open the case as she walks past Sana toward the living room as though it's her own house. "Elle Woods gets dumped and ends up with a high paying job, a ton of friends and a new beau who's way better than her ex." She puts the DVD into Sana's DVD player and turns on the TV, sitting down on the couch.

When she looks up at Sana again, she finds the girl still standing in the entryway with the bag of ice cream in her hands, tears streaming down her face. Momo's features drop as her lips press into a pout and she opens her arms in an invitation. It's one that Sana can't reject, not hesitating to slip into Momo's embrace as she rubs her hand in circles against Sana's back in comfort.

“Ah, Satang…” She sighs against Sana’s ear as she buries her face into her best friend’s neck. Half out of embarrassment and half out of the comforting familiarity in the other girl’s scent. Momo takes her by the shoulders a moment later, dipping her head to meet Sana’s swollen eyes. She smiles widely, even if it looks a little forced. “They had the cheesecake flavor this time!” This only makes Sana cry harder.

Momo frowns and presses a kiss to her forehead as she reaches for the bag that Sana had dropped on the coffee table in front of the couch. Sana watches her open it, pulling out both pints of ice cream and two plastic spoons. She tugs the lid off the pint and sticks the spoon into it, holding it out to her. Sana takes it, reluctantly. The container is freezing cold in her hands, but she doesn’t really care too much. If there’s one thing that Sana will never refuse, even in the depth of her own sadness in the middle of a snowstorm, it is ice cream.

She takes the spoon, scooping a small bite into her mouth. Like the scent of her best friend, the ice cream is comforting and familiar. Something she’s relied on to bring her a taste of happiness since she was young. When they would stop by the convenient store on the way home from school and Momo would always let her pick the flavor because Sana loved ice cream more than Momo did (and Momo loved Sana more than ice cream).

Momo reaches forward and presses the play button on the remote, allowing the movie to start. With her own pint of ice cream in her hand, she reaches past Sana to turn off the light next to the couch. The room falls into shadow and Sana wonders if it masks the pink of her cheeks as Momo tugs the blanket from the back of the couch and drapes it over them both. Sana only takes another bite of the ice cream, settling her slightly hazy vision on the TV as Momo settles fully into her side.

Sana’s ice cream begins to mix with her own tears as she slowly works her way through the pint, her mind on a million other topics. Momo doesn’t seem to notice, or chooses to ignore this, at first. Slowly though, as Sana sniffles beside her, Momo’s attention is pulled away from the screen. She takes the empty carton from Sana’s hands and reaches to pause the movie, turning to look at her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asks softly, brushing Sana’s hair back from where it’s sticking against her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. It makes Sana’s chest hurt, how kind and soft Momo is. Sana just shakes her head, assuming Momo will drop the subject. She does, for a moment, before she speaks up again. “I don’t like that she hurt you like this.”

“She didn’t.” Sana replies, her voice so quiet she’s almost hoping that Momo hasn’t heard the response. She knows better though. Momo’s brow furrows as the statement registers with her.

“What?” She questions back, looking for clarification. Sana only sighs, reaching to wipe the wetness from her face with her still soaked sleeve, avoiding the response Momo is waiting for.

“She didn’t hurt me.” Sana says, pulling the blanket up under her chin as some type of protection. Like it might somehow prevent Momo from digging any deeper into the demise of her relationship. A story she isn't ready to tell yet; if ever.

“You’re being vague on purpose.” Momo muses, reaching forward to pull the blanket down from where Sana’s pulled it up under her nose. “You never hide things from me. What happened?” The guilt that Sana’s been holding onto all night bubbles to the surface. If it was only so simple; if her secrets hadn't been eating her alive all this time.

“I broke up with her.” Momo’s eyes grow wide for a moment and then soften. The tears surfacing in Sana's eyes again, blurring her vision slightly.

“Why?” It’s the question that has been hanging over her since she stepped out of the restaurant earlier that night. It isn’t that Sana doesn’t know why she did what she did. She absolutely does. The problem is that she can’t explain that to Momo. She'd never be able to explain what it felt like to be so haunted. She'd tried so hard for so long to push it aside.

“She deserved better.” She shrugs her shoulders and Momo shakes her head.

"There is no one better." Momo mutters and it makes Sana look away to try to stop the tears from spilling from her eyes once again. Momo never made it any easier, but Sana sometimes believes that she does it intentionally. Momo is kind-hearted though, she always finds a way to make Sana feel like she's special. Maybe that was part of the problem. "If you broke up with her then why are you so upset?"

_Because I love you._

It shouldn't have been a surprise, really, how much she loved Momo. It shouldn't have been the scariest thing in the entire world. Momo was her best friend. She was Sana's cheerleader and she never judged her. Not when they were kids and Sana struggled not to trip over her own feet on the playground, not when they were teenagers and she finally figured out that she liked girls a little bit more than society told her she should, and not even now when she sobbed into her cheesecake ice cream.

_Because you don't love me._

Sana doesn't respond, she just leans forward and takes the remote, hitting play on the DVD again. She looks down at the pint of ice cream sitting on the coffee table, completely melted now. They both settle back into the couch, a little further from one another now; the tension palpable. After a moment Momo leans forward and grabs the remote again, stopping the movie this time instead of pausing it. It sends anxiety coursing through Sana's body.

"You know I love you, right?" The words sting more than they should. She'd spent years trying to move past her feelings and she thought she was doing a pretty good job of it. She met Mina on the first day of her junior year in college. She was absolutely stunning and Sana thought maybe this time she'd be able to do it, to fall for someone else. For a while she thought she did. Sure Mina didn't give her the same butterflies that Momo always had, but she still enjoyed her company. She liked their talks, she enjoyed holding Mina's hand as they walked through campus, and she felt the warmth at her core every time Mina kissed her a little harder than usual.

That could be love, couldn't it?

So she tried and it worked well enough. Momo stayed her best friend and Mina was a fantastic girlfriend. Sana thought that would be good enough. Until it wasn't.

"I know. I love you too." Sana replies quietly, watching Momo's eyes search her face for something. She didn't know exactly what, always struggling to read the other girl in quiet moments like this.

"Do you?" Momo questions and Sana's breath catches in her chest. It's a question she wasn't expecting.

"What?" She questions back.

"Do you love me?" Sana feels the panic rise in her throat. Alone in the room, no movie or ice cream for a distraction. She pulls the blanket up to her chin again and Momo reaches out a hand, pushing her arm back down again. Backed into a corner, she feels hopelessly defeated.

"Yes." She whispers, bracing herself for the impact of her confession.

"Finally." Momo breathes out and before the words sink in, she surges forward to catch Sana's lips in a kiss. It's like someone lit a match and set her entire body on fire, the way she flushes crimson at the feel of Momo's lips on hers. Something she'd never dared to imagine happening, because imagining that would lead to so many more things that Sana wouldn't be able to forget about.

"Please…" She stammers as Momo pulls back. Their eyes meet and she can't look away. "Please don't regret doing that." She's never begged for something so sincerely in her life.

"Never." Momo replies, a crooked smirk on her lips. "I would never regret it." She leans forward and presses her lips to Sana's again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a 1000 word story in the seasonal genre. It's about a heart-broken lover and should include a blanket. Also use the sentence 'Never.'
> 
> Bonus prompt: Winter is long and extremely cold.
> 
> find me on Twitter @gemtide


	5. Score (MiHyun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt will be at the end, it's more fun that way. Skip to there first if you want to be spoiled.
> 
> This is the last prompt. Thanks for reading.

On any other Saturday night at 11pm Dahyun would be curled up in her bed, nestled deep in her favorite duvet, reading her newest find from the bookstore she frequented in her free time. However, this is not just any old weekend - this is homecoming weekend. Which means that, against her will, Dahyun has been forced out of her dorm and into a house packed with at least a hundred college students high on school spirit (and probably a bit of weed too).

“Here.” She feels the plastic of the cup being shoved into her hand before she even hears her best friend’s voice. “Drink up. Relax. Attempt to maybe have fun?” The blonde grins, tapping her own cup against Dahyun’s before she tips her head back and downs the contents.

“How long do I have to stay, Chae?” Dahyun questions back and earns an eye roll in response. She waits for an actual response, but Chaeyoung just waves her hand dismissively and turns, disappearing into the sea of bodies. “Chaeng?!” She sees a hand reach into the air and wave at her as the girl moves further away.

With a sigh, Dahyun looks down at the cup in her hand, filled with some kind of clear liquid. She swallows hard and turns, shoving it into the closest person’s hands. They look at her briefly in confusion and then just shrug their shoulders and turn back to the crowd, downing it as they do. Once empty handed, she slinks through the house, weaving her way through groups of people in conversation.

Most of the time Dahyun can get through social situations. She can put on a fake smile and carry on a conversation, easily charming those around her. It was almost magical, how easily she could switch to being a social butterfly. She’s pretty sure it’s some kind of survival instinct, but a lot of the time she feels really drained afterwards, especially if she isn’t in the mood to deal with people to begin with. Tonight is one of the nights that Dahyun doesn’t feel like being social, only coming to appease her best friend.

She climbs the stairs, past a couple making out against the wall at the top. She wanders down the hall to a door at the end and knocks on it lightly. When there’s no response, she cracks the door open slightly. When she feels it’s safe, she opens the door enough to slip inside. The room is empty of people, instead filled with the basics of what she’d assume to be a secondary living room. There’s a couch, a few chairs, with a TV and a couple gaming consoles. There’s also a bookshelf lining the back wall. When she closes the door fully behind her, the sounds of the house become muffled, and Dahyun grows far more relaxed.

She walks over to the bookshelf and runs her fingers over the spines of the books. Most of them are nonfiction, old textbooks and literature that, while interesting, aren’t exactly what Dahyun feels like reading tonight. Her finger stops on the spine of a title that catches her attention and she tilts the book to look at the cover. It’s a young adult fiction novel, styled in a typical fantasy design. She pulls it from the shelf, taking her phone from her back pocket before she flops down on the couch, flipping the cover open to begin her typical Saturday night plans in a new location this week. She sits her phone at her side, just in case Chaeyoung is looking for her. She doesn’t think she’ll hear anything though.

The book is about what she expects. It’s childish and it follows every ridiculous vampire trope but for tonight it’s enough to let her escape. Chaeyoung would give her a hard time if she knew that Dahyun was hiding out instead of living her best college life (or whatever she’d call it) but she didn’t really care all that much. They’d been best friends forever and though Chae had good intentions in getting Dahyun out of her room and out of her shell, it just wasn’t in the cards for her tonight.

About a half hour into her reading, the door to the room opens and the sound of the party draws her back out of her book. She’s surprised when she notices the person backing into the room, closing the door. She jumps up from her place on the couch as the girl turns around, looking equally surprised that she’s not alone.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize someone was in here.” The blonde stammers, standing awkwardly behind the door as she looks Dahyun over.

“I can leave…” Dahyun responds, moving to put the book back.

“No no, it’s fine.” She turns to look over the blonde, who quickly wipes her hand on her jeans before she puts it out toward her. “I’m Mina.”

“I know.” Dahyun gives her a small smile as she takes her hand, giving it a small shake. “Dahyun.”

If there was anyone in the entire school you’d be an actual hermit not to know it’d be Mina. Captain of the women’s soccer team, 4 time champ, should have ‘princess’ before her name - Myoui Mina. Quite possibly the most popular, and most beloved, girl in the school’s history.

“Nice to meet you.” Mina’s grip is tight, tighter than Dahyun is used to. She does her best not to show her discomfort in the handshake. “What year are you?”

“I’m a junior.” Mina looks mildly surprised, giving her a once over.

“I’ve never seen you at a party before…” Dahyun furrows her brow. 

“Do you remember everyone you see at parties?” She questions back and Mina just chuckles in response. 

“I would have remembered you.” She mutters as she moves past Dahyun to collapse on the couch, putting her converse clad feet on the arm. She’s wearing a t-shirt with the school’s soccer team insignia plastered at the front of it. It’s half tucked into a pair of dark jeans. Dahyun wonders what it’s like to look so flawless in something so basic.

She hesitates as she watches Mina stretch her arm out to grab the controller from the table, pressing the power button. The TV lights up as the console beeps and comes to life. Dahyun isn’t sure if she should leave, half hoping that Mina won’t mind if she finishes up the chapter she’s on, a little interested in reaching a solid stopping point in the story.

Mina notices her hesitation and smiles gently, looking both amused and intrigued.

“You can stay, I don’t mind.” She says before her attention falls back on the TV. Dahyun stammers out a soft ‘Okay’ before she takes the book and sits down at the end of the couch where Mina’s moved her feet to allow her some room. She now has her legs tucked under her, leaning forward to focus intently on the TV.

They stay like this for a bit, Dahyun reading her book and Mina playing some soccer game on the TV. It’s quiet, but weirdly comfortable. Yet, she finds herself re-reading the same page a few times over, a question circling in her head. She knows she'll never be able to focus without asking it, but she doesn't want to come across rude. Chaeyoung always says she lacks a filter, but that's not really the case. She just can't stand how anxious she feels when she holds things in. Dahyun hates how it eats at her, her mind going in circles over the smallest, simplest curiosities.

"Can I ask you a question?" She finally blurts out and Mina doesn't turn her focus from the game. She just hums in response, and Dahyun takes that as a cue. "Why are you in here playing video games instead of partying with everyone else? You're kind of a big deal you know?" Mina chuckles, focusing on the game without a response. Dahyun waits patiently, but when the girl only continues to play her game, she feels her face flush. She looks back down at the book, embarrassed.

"I don't really like parties. I'm not fond of socializing that much." Mina says a minute later, causing Dahyun to jump slightly. She didn't expect her to say anything at all, but when she looks up the game is paused and Mina's looking at her. "I needed a break."

"But…" Dahyun tilts her head in slight confusion as to how someone like Mina could feel that way. Sure, she could relate to the feeling, but she never had people beating down her door to be a part of her life. Mina raises an eyebrow at her. "You're the most popular girl I've ever seen."

"That's not my choice." She puts the controller down on her knee. "Why are you hiding in my game room instead of partying?" Her smile hints at her amusement as Dahyun blushes in surprise again.

"Your game room?" She questions back, closing the book and handing it out to her. "I didn't know you lived here. I'm sorry. I don't usually touch other people's things but I really like to read and--" Mina reaches forward and pushes the book back to her.

"It's okay." She says softly. "I don't mind." Dahyun swallows hard and she sits the book back in her own lap. "Who dragged you here against your will?"

"My best friend, Chaeyoung." Dahyun replies, relaxing slightly as Mina turns her body toward her, signaling an interest in the conversation they've started up. "I don't think you'd know her."

"Son Chaeyoung?" She questions back, raising her arm beside her. "About this tall, blonde, with a half sleeve and an affinity for vodka?" Dahyun can't help the laugh that escapes her throat, grinning back at Mina with a nod of her head.

"Yeah, that's her." Mina just nods her head knowingly.

"Great girl, you have good taste." Mina gives her a small nod of approval.

"Unfortunately, she chose me. As a desk partner in middle school. Haven't been able to shake her since." Dahyun rarely falls into conversations with strangers so easily. There's no fake smile or forced humor. She talks to Mina the way she'd talk to people she holds close.

"Well, I suppose that means that she has good taste then." Dahyun flushes as Mina lets out a soft laugh, this time looking away for a beat. Then she licks her lips and looks back at Dahyun.

Dahyun's ringtone, her phone sitting at her side, begins to blast. She quickly slams her hand over it to stop it from vibrating off the arm of the couch. She fumbles to pick it up, watching as Mina just smiles and turns back to the TV, picking up her controller again.

"Yes?" She questions in annoyance into the receiver.

"Where are you?" Chaeyoung nearly screams into her ear, so loudly that she has to pull the phone away. "If you left without telling me I swear--"

"I'm hanging out with Mina." Dahyun says back, getting a solid laugh from Mina at her side, even if she's gone back to her video game.

"Myoui Mina?" Chaeyoung questions back in a tone that makes Dahyun sure that she doesn't believe her. 

"The one and only." Dahyun replies.

"How the hell did you score the hottest, most popular girl on campus?" Chae's response makes her roll her eyes.

"I didn't score anything." She mutters back in annoyance. "Did you call me for a reason?"

"Man, you're moody." Chaeyoung quips. "I couldn't find you and I wanted to know where you went. Sorry for caring about my best friend."

"I appreciate the concern." Dahyun retorts, earning a snicker from the younger girl. "Call me when you're ready to leave."

"Roger." Chaeyoung hangs up on her, causing Dahyun to glance at her phone for a beat before she rolls her eyes and sits her phone back down.

"Chaeyoung?" Mina questions, sparing her a quick glance. Dahyun gives her a quick nod as Mina returns to the menu of her game. She reaches forward and picks up a second controller, handing it to Dahyun. "Here."

"I don't really play video games." She hesitates, but she still takes the controller, holding it in her hands the way Mina is.

"It's easy. Move with this stick. This is to go faster and this is to brake." She does her best to remember, pressing the buttons that Mina shows her. Mina returns to her own controller and starts the game. "You're on the right."

Dahyun watches as Mina moves around the pitch, pushing the ball along. She's clearly experienced in playing, while Dahyun is only hesitantly creeping forward. After a minute or so she notices the notification fill her screen that Mina has scored a goal.

"You scored." She notes and Mina just chuckles.

"I did." The game resets and this time Mina reaches over, repositioning Dahyun's hands on the controller for her, pressing forward on the stick to show her how to line up with the ball. "Here." She pulls back and watches as Dahyun slowly lines up with the ball and then presses forward, only for the ball to go flying off to the side.

"I'm not good at this." She whines and she finds she's gotten used to the sound of Mina's laugh tonight.

"You're doing great." Mina replies, fixing her hand placement again. The tone of her voice changes slightly when she continues to speak. "Keep trying and I think by the end of the night you'll definitely score."

The meaning of Mina's words isn't lost on Dahyun, as the countdown for the next game begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a 650 word story in the comedy genre. It's about a jock and should include a book. Also use the sentence 'I’m sorry.'
> 
> Bonus prompt: Your character is loved by everyone.
> 
> Twitter @gemtide


End file.
